The Fellowship Of The Bing
by ThEFellowshiPOFThEBinG
Summary: The Fellowship meet some unexpected guests in the mines of Moria


~*ThE FellowshiP Of ThE BinG*~ IF you wanna know what the Elven names mean Email us at FeLLoWShiPOfDaRiNg@hotmail.com  
  
This story consists of the Fellowship & three new members. An elven princess & two hobbit chicks. A little romance, but mostly humor.   
  
The fellowship was in the Mines Of Moria, killing off many orcs. Legolas heard a rustling off in a corner. He pointed his bow & arrow in the direction he heard it, But instead of orcs or goblins out came a fine, young, elven princess. She ran to the orcs & started slicing off their heads with her vorpal blade. In about two minutes all the orcs were dead. She placed her blade back in its holder and walked over to the fellowship.   
  
"Hello, I am bregeduur, Daughter of the mighty elvin King Naur. What brings you to this treched land, might I ask." The Elvin princess asked.  
  
"Our business is our own." Frodo said.  
  
"Very well...you may stay here if you like. My friends and I are quite happy to have guests. All the orcs are dead so you don't need to worry about them." She said.  
  
"We will stay." Gandalf stated.  
  
"Gandalf this could be trouble." Legolas said to Gandalf in a low tone.  
  
"Two hobbits?" Pippin wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh yes the two hobbits, Ambar & Elwing." The Princess replied.  
  
"Oh" Frodo said.  
  
"So we shall go to our area of this Mine. Come along now, We have no time to waste." The elf girl said walking off into a direction. Legolas followed her trying to talk to her about her family.  
  
"So where do you hail from?" Legolas asked her.  
  
" Oh well I was born in Mirkwood, my father is the king of Lothlorien though. I ran away fifteen years ago, I have been living here ever since. On my way here I passed along two traveling hobbits. I asked them If they wanted to join me, they said yes so we came here." She said.  
  
"Oh interesting, you haven't spoken to your mother or father for fifteen years?" He asked her, every question growin g with curiosity.  
  
"No. I came here searching for action. I sure found alot of it too." She said laughing slightly. Legolas smiled at her. She smiled back. She blushed a little and looked away.  
  
*Why do I feel this way about him? He seems nice. I haven't loved in so long, I don't even know what that feeling is like. Now I remember it. It is wonderful.* Bregeduur thought to herself. She was suddenly snapped back into reality when she felt a hand on her ass.  
  
"What the- Gimli! You little fucker." Bregeduur yelled smacking him.  
  
Legolas gets pissy and kills Gimli by stabbing him with an arrow. (Hey his part is not that needed.) No one seems to notice. They all reach Bregeduur's part of the mine. Ambar & Elwing come out to greet the new friends that have come to stay in the mines.  
  
"Hello Bregeduur, what have you brought us?" Ambar asked looking at the hobbits.   
  
"Finally someone else of my shortness level!" Elwing yelled happily.   
  
"Hello I am Frodo, This is Sam, Thats Aragorn, Thats Pippin, Thats Merry, and that man off in the corner crying is Boromir." Frodo said introducing himself and pointing to the others as he introduced them to Ambar and Elwing.  
  
"Uhm why's that man crying?" Elwing asked Frodo.  
  
"Uh..He lost his teddy bear to the evil squid thingy." Frodo said. Merry and Pippin started quietly crying. Suddenly they stopped and sat looking at eachother.   
  
"Ah screw Boromir and his teddy bear, lets go smoke some weed!" Pippin yelled.   
  
"Yo Gandalf, do you have any weed on you?" Merry yelled.  
  
"Yes I have some right here. Here you go children of the corn." Gandalf said obviously high.  
  
"Children of the corn?" Pippin wondered outloud. "I am offended. No your going to eat me. AHHH" Pippin runs into a wall, falls, dies. Legolas pokes him with his bow, Giggles, and runs away.  
*****************************************************************  
Saruman was on his little platform thingy reciting his little stupid poem (Yes, a poem, not his chant, a POEM!) when he suddenly gagged had a heart attack and died. (YEA!!!!!!!!!!) But they needed a new Saruman. This Saruman....was....Black (No offense to you people, just a little bit of humor.) The new Saruman stood on the Platform and started to recite the new and improved poem. "You will die foo! I will kill you foo! Die foo!"  
******************************************************************  
Legolas sat up and listened to the air, he heard something.  
  
"There is a foul voice in the air. It sounds...black?!?" Legolas said.  
  
"I will go see this thing, and see why it is sounding black." Gandalf said.  
*********************************************************************  
Gandalf appears on the stupid little platform thingy looking at the new Saruman.   
  
"Wow Saruman you look differant." Gandalf said.  
  
"I am not Saruman. I am.................*suspenseful pause*..... YO MOMMA!!!" The Black man said.  
  
Boromir appears out of no where.  
  
"Mommy?" Boromir said.  
  
"AHH NO!" The black Saruman says running and falling off of the stupid little platform thingy.  
  
"Wonderful Boromir, lets get back to the Mines." Gandalf said  
  
"But my mommy?" Boromir said.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Love it? Hate it? Just review it! 


End file.
